


We Have All Night

by twlghtprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twlghtprincess/pseuds/twlghtprincess
Summary: Han does his best to help Leia relax after a long day, fluff+ ensues. Written for the 2017 Summer Fling Exchange





	We Have All Night

     “Han? Are you home?” Leia called, her arms sore from carrying six market bags, her work case, and raincoat. She was met with silence before the bags fell unceremoniously on the kitchen counter. Sighing softly, she wandered into their room, finding it as empty as the kitchen and common room. It was not until she was in the bathroom, removing her faded makeup, that she heard their apartment door open. “Where have you been? I thought we were eating in tonight?” she asked, eyeing the takeout bag in his hand from one of her favorite restaurants down the street as she moved out of their room to greet him.

     Han ran his hand through his wet hair before turning toward her, eyes widening slightly. Leia had changed out of her heavy dress and robes, often the first thing she did after coming home, opting for a thin-strapped tank top and loose night shorts. “Well, I was thinking of all our favorite dishes to whip up, but then I heard how the debates went today…” He did not need to continue; Leia sighed in frustration, bringing her delicate fingers through her hair before sitting heavily at the counter. “I was so sure we would win - so sure Han! How could they argue otherwise. They have no… no vision, no foresight! Has the war taught them nothing?” She was not yelling but the anger and, yes, the fear in her voice was impossible to miss.

     He shed his coat and shuffled out of his shoes before joining her at the counter, grabbing two plates and utensils on the way. “I know, and I am sorry. I know how hard you worked on your argument, you could practically present it in your sleep - believe me, I know,” he chuckled, before frowning and brushing her cheek. “It shows,” he sighed before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Sitting down, Han lay the boxes between them. Leia bit her lip, knowing she looked tired. But everything these days was so crucial in rebuilding the shaky-at-best republic, forged by war alliances, bold promises, and new hope for the future.

     “You’re right, I know. I’ll get over it,” she sighed, taking a bite. It seemed to instantly raise her spirits. Han smiled, noting the shift in her demeanor, and he followed her lead. “How was your day?” she asked between bites. Han swallowed, shrugging. “Not nearly as exciting as yours, more of the same really.” She smirked. “You always say that!” He put down his fork, meeting her warm eyes. “I mean it, but I couldn’t be happier.” Leia put down her fork, watching him. “Really? You wouldn’t rather be traversing the galaxy in your favorite ship with your best friend?” Han smiled, a cheeky half grin she loved, before reaching out to hold her hand. “Really. This is all I ever wanted,” he murmured, leaning forward. She shook her head before grinning and leaning toward him. “What, eating takeout in our underwear?”

     Han smirked, a dimple forming in his cheek. "Yes well, I'm not in my underwear, princess," he answered cheekily before pressing his teeth into his bottom lip. Leia’s heart skipped a beat, and she slid off her chair, her half-eaten takeout forgotten. "I can fix that," she whispered, pressing herself against him, her hips flanked by his thighs as she slipped her hands behind his back. He leaned forward, closing the space between them and kissed her gently. "I was hoping you'd say that," he mumbled, still preoccupied with kissing her while stepping down from his seat.

Half-stumbling, half-leading Leia down the hall, Han removed his jacket and shirt with help before Leia pushed into his chest and seated him on the edge of their bed. She sat squarely across his lap, caressing his jaw while kissing him deeper. Han reciprocated before wrapping his arm around her waist and lifting her as he stood, removing his pants with his other arm, and her help. "So much for eating in our underwear," she murmured in his ear before he lay her down and kissed her below her ear, her head rolling back slightly.

     "Can we try something?" he asked lowly. Leia propped herself up on her elbows, watching his figure balanced over her in the dim city lights peeking though half-closed blinds. "Try what?" She asked softly, meeting his eyes. He smiled and reached toward their bed stand drawer, procuring a sleep mask. "For you." Her features were uncertain, but she placed the mask over her eyes and settled back.

     "Relax," he asked, but rather than than hear him near her, his breath brushed her hip bone, hitching her breath. Before she could respond, she felt him press his nose into hip and kiss it softly before trailing kisses up the side of her torso. She felt her shirt tug up, and it joined Han's clothing on their bedroom floor.

"Han," she breathed softly, his open mouth pressing into her neck after leaving feather light pecks up the underside and curve of her breast. " _Mmmhm_ ," he responded, trailing her stomach with his fingertips. “I have no idea what you are doing, but don’t stop,” she asked, reaching out for him. Her fingers brushed against his chest, and he chuckled before sitting on the side, out of her reach.

     “I know you have been tense, and I figured this would make it all go away,” he murmured, letting his fingers brush across her thighs before following the trail with his lips. Goosebumps rippled across her skin, and she sat up slowly, reaching for him blindly. Her hand found his hair, and she tugged lightly until his face was before hers again. Tracing his jaw with her hand, she held his chin, bringing it forward until their lips met in a hungry kiss.

     “It’s working,” she sighed against him as he lay beside her, his hand absentmindedly traversing her hips and torso while she held his head against hers in a kiss. He reached up and tugged the blindfold away. “Good,” he smiled, before trailing his fingers down the front of her chest and tickling her stomach lightly. She laughed and curled up and away, trying to escape his hand. He chuckled and moved closer, this time moving his hand to the small of her back and pulling her close.

     “Want to get some rest?” he asked, and she closed her eyes, focusing on his steady heartbeat. She wondered often what she would ever do without him to comfort her and uplift her spirits. It was hard to believe that he almost walked away all those years ago. Tilting her chin up until her eyes met his in the dark, she smirked before running her hand down his side. “Later,” she whispered, her lips finding his, all her worries and cares forgotten. “Anything you want, Princess - we have _all_ night,” Han answered happily.


End file.
